Chronicles of Nick
by MonochromeIllusion
Summary: AU(One-shot story) Vengeance, hatred, death, destruction—everything a Malachai should be, but when the most powerful of demons settles down to have a family things are a little different when you are the father of two half-demon children and the husband of a powerful demigoddess. Nick Gautier had went from the destroyer of the world to changing diapers and burping his babies


Chronicles of Nick

AU(One-shot story) Vengeance, hatred, death, destruction—everything a Malachai should be, but when the most powerful of demons settles down to have a family things are a little different when you are the father of two half-demon children and the husband of a powerful demigoddess. Nick Gautier had went from the destroyer of the world to changing diapers and burping his babies and putting his kids to sleep for bed and doing whatever he can to please the one woman he loves more than anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Nick or the Dark-Hunters series

* * *

Nick Gautier brushed his hand through his son's dark brown curls while he sat in the rocking chair with Cyprian napping on his shoulder as he stared idly at the many photos his wife had displayed on the powdered-puff blue wall of the nursery room in front of him—pictures of their friends and family, both new and old, over the long centuries of his immortal life. It went from childhood to adulthood to, well, his immortal life as a demon.

Every last memory on that wall had made him into the man he was now.

His gaze dropped to the four-year-old boy he held as his son continued to chew on his black button-down shirt in his sleep as if it were the most delicious meal he ever had, and felt the corners of his lips lift up in a small smile at the sight.

"If only I had my camera right now," his wife giggled softly so as not to wake up their baby boy while holding her hands up as if she were taking a picture of him and Cyprian. "My two boys are just so adorable together."

With a shake of his head, he carefully stood up from his seat and approached the woman he loved more than anything in the world—she was the daughter of a goddess and chthonian, who were undoubtedly related to his once hated enemy, but despite that he never saw her as anything but his most trusted comrade who he married and blessed him with two beautiful children. She taught him what the meaning of life was...something he'd long forgotten after his mother's death.

Back then, he refused to enjoy let alone relish in the thought of living his life without his mother by his side, but now...

Nick brushed his knuckles against the soft skin of his wife's cheek as he looked deep into those green eyes he loved so much, his lips curving upward into a warm smile. "How is Charity doing after her little—?" He never got to finish because she placed her pointer finger to his lips to stop him from speaking any further, though he knew that there was no real need for him to finish that question now because she sent images of their baby girl through his mind to show him.

His little Charity was out like a candle, not really that surprising given that she had just learned how to use her powers despite her young age and the two-year-old decided to have a heyday with her telekinesis. Damn, though, his daughter sure learned fast—from tossing her Barbie dolls across the room to hit her older brother to taking the dish rag from her mother's hands to sneaking cookies out the jar Nyria kept hidden on top of the fridge.

Oh yeah, let's not forget when she snatched the book he was reading while he doing some research in his study earlier today or hiding Xex's shoes in the bathroom closet or taking the video game controller out of Zavid's hands while he was in the middle of a boss fight.

"She's fine, my Aloysius." Nyria turned her attention to their son, who was still napping peacefully on his shoulder while chewing on the fabric of his shirt without a care in the world. "I had Xev put her to bed and speaking of bedtime do you want me to take him for you or have you already grown accustomed to the slobber."

Wait a minute...Nick looked toward Charity's crib to find that it was still empty, so that meant his daughter was either sleeping with his great-grandfather and demon general or they were setting up camp in the playroom again—his great-grandfather's favorite place to sleep while in cat form, especially when he's helping babysitting the kids. "You should probably take him," he said, carefully handing Cyprian over to his wife.

Cyprian opened his eyes slightly at the movement, but went back to sleep once his mother cradled him in her arms. "By the way, Uncle Acheron asked me if we were still on this Saturday," she whispered lightly under her breath, "said something about wanting us to bring the kids to the get-together as well."

It would probably upset Xev since he had wanted to stay home and spend some quality time with the kids while he and Nyria went to visit their family and friends over at Sanctuary tomorrow, but..."What about Xev and Zavid? You know how much they hate crowded places and the place is going to be seriously packed," Nick said, combing his fingers through his son's dark brown curls that were very much like his own hair at that age. "Well, I could always try to convince them somehow."

"Of course, I've already talked to them about it and, granted it took a lot of work and pestering, but they agreed to come," she smiled up at him with a charming smile that never failed to set his blood on fire, "after all, like it or not, they are family too."

"Um, what about Caleb then?"

With a soft giggle, Nyria tapped him playfully on the tip of his nose. "Caleb, Vawn, Aeron, and our other favorite hellhound are all coming with us."

Was his wife trying to start the apocalypse?

And hopefully, he survived this unfortunate turn of events before the three Celts ended up destroying everything in sight.


End file.
